


Slow Ride

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, the good stuff lol, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Based on this headcanon: I've been thinking about Harringrove and the song Slow Ride by Foghat and thinking about how Billy likes to drive fast so obviously he likes a fast hard fuck too and Steve teaches Billy how to ride him nice and slow and easy to the song Slow RideBilly likes it hard and fast. Steve wants to teach him how to go nice and slow.





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve had absolutely zero complaints when it came to his sex life with Billy. Things were good. Really good. He never tired of Billy dragging him into the backseat of the Camaro and swallowing him down with ease, or having Billy on all fours on his bed, growling at Steve to go faster, harder until they both tipped over the edge. 

But there was something he wanted. For both of them, but mostly for Billy. He wanted him to know that it was okay to go slow. It was okay to take their time when it was just the two of them. When there was no danger anyone would walk in. That they didn’t to rush. That _Billy_ didn’t need to rush because Steve wasn’t going anywhere. 

“What are you doing?” Billy asked, leaning up on his elbows and watching Steve from his bed as he popped a tape into the cassette player. Billy grinned when he heard Slow Ride drifting through the speakers. “I love this song.”

Steve smiled as he settled himself on the bed, dragging Billy into his lap and gripping onto his hips as Billy lowered himself onto his cock. 

“I know you do,” he said, trailing hot kisses up Billy’s neck. 

When Billy started to rock forward, pace picking up quickly just like he always did, Steve used his grip on Billy’s hips to keep him moving steadily. 

“Steve, what-

“Mmm, want you to move like this. Just like this. Nice and slow,” Steve murmured, lips brushing against Billy’s. “Like the song. Slow ride,” Steve said, drawing the last two words out, grinning when Billy shuddered against him, his nails digging hard into Steve’s shoulders. 

“So–ah, so deep,” Billy groaned, head thrown back as he moved against Steve, kissing his temple. 

“Yeah, that’s it. It’s good like this, yeah?” Steve said, a soft curse sliding past his lips when Billy’s fingers found their way up to tangle in his hair. 

“It’s good. So good,” Billy sighed, smirking lasciviously down at Steve. “Ya know, you could Foxtrot to this song,” he said suddenly. 

Steve looked up at him in confusion, trying to make sense of the words through the haze of lust in his brain. 

“W-what are-

“Pretty rich boy like you doesn’t know how to Foxtrot? I’ll teach you,” Billy chuckled naughtily, moving his hips in a new rhythm. “Slow, slow, quick quick, slow.”

Steve came so hard he saw stars. 


End file.
